Grullas más chocolate igual a gatos
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para SoraTakenouchii] Taichi ha ganado el campeonato regional de fútbol y Sora y Hikari deciden organizarle una fiesta sorpresa... ¡si se acuerdan! [SOKARI, Friendship]. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chii!
Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de proyecto 1-8, para SoraTakenouchii.

* * *

 **Grullas más chocolate igual a gatos**

* * *

 _Para Chii, mi hermanita menor_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, divinísima. Te adoro._

* * *

Hikari abrió la puerta en pijama, en su pijama rosa. Sora le sonrió y, apenas ingresar, apoyó su palma sobre su frente.

―¿Aún tienes fiebre? ―preguntó―. Traje ingredientes para hacerte una sopa de pollo.

Hikari tomó su bolso y las bolsas que traía mientras ella se descalzaba en el _genkan_.

―Gracias. Pero hoy me gustaría que fuera todo sobre Taichi ―pidió.

―Oh, Hikari. ―Sora se acercó a ella, la ayudó con las bolsas―. Que noble eres.

―Mi hermano está muy contento, ¿no? Nunca ha ganado los regionales antes. ¡Quiero celebrarlo!

―Y lo haremos. ―Sora intentó sentar a Hikari en el sillón pero ella se resistió―. Yamato lo demorará un rato, unas horas espero, mientras nosotras le hacemos una torta y ponemos la casa en orden. Pero yo además te prepararé una sopa, te tomaré la fiebre y te haré descansar mucho. ―Dueña de casa, prácticamente, se dirigió a la cocina.

Hikari arrastró sus pantuflas tras ella. Se sentó en la barra mientras Sora ponía agua a calentar.

―Lamento tanto haber estado enferma hoy. Sé que para Taichi era importante que fuera a verlo ―lamentó―. El campeonato regional… ―murmuró.

―Volverá a ganarlo el año que viene y estarás ahí para festejarlo. ―Sora giró hacia ella mientras el agua comenzaba a soltar vapor―. Es importante que no empeores, Hikari, o tus papás volverán de su viaje para cuidarte.

―¡Pero son sus veinte años de casados! ―exclamó, escandalizada.

―Lo sé. ―Sora sonrió―. Por eso te tomarás este té. Y el caldo. Y todo lo que sirva para que te pongas bien.

Hikari sonrió, recostó su cabeza sobre su mano, miró a Sora.

―Eres casi una mamá, Sora. No le darás nada de lugar a Yamato para que críe a los niños. ―Sora se sonrojó, miró hacia otro lado. Ese comentario era típico de Hikari.

―Y tú eres casi una niña, saliendo de la cama solo en pijama ―reclamó, sonriendo―. Ve a buscarte un abrigo si quieres estar aquí. Yo comenzaré a preparar la torta.

.

.

―Nunca hice una torta sin la mezcla… la de la caja. ―Hikari había regresado con su abrigo encima y tomaba su té mientras Sora procesaba harina con un tamiz.

―Puedo enseñarte. ¿Quieres?

―Creo que no aprenderé… soy Yagami, ya sabes. ―Sora rio.

―Pero Taichi me contó que te hizo huevos, cuando eras pequeña… antes de que supiéramos que eras una niña elegida.

―Pobre Taichi, ¡pensaba que había pasado meses fuera de casa! Yo también estaba enferma ―recordó―. Fue antes de conocer a Tailmon.

Sora le dio la espalda mientras volcaba ingredientes en un recipiente.

―Es una lástima que no puedan estar hoy aquí. Deberíamos invitarlos, más adelante.

Hikari sonrió, aunque Sora no la veía. Estornudó.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, alarmada―. ¿Te traigo solución para la congestión?

―¡No! ―protestó, limpiándose con un pañuelo―. No estoy tan mal.

―Hikari. ―Sora dejó sus ingredientes, se acercó hasta ella con su delantal colgando. Le tomó las manos y Hikari se sonrojó―. No quiero sonar como tu madre. Pero quiero que te cuides. La última vez que dijiste que no estabas tan mal, eras pequeña y…

―Lo sé ―la interrumpió Hikari―. Me desmayé en el parque y no pude ayudar a mi hermano a jugar.

―No quiero que estés triste por eso, Hikari, fue hace muchos años y el responsable fue él, ¿de acuerdo? Y aprendió su lección.

―Aun así, me hubiera gustado haber estado hoy para él. Siento que siempre lo decepciono cuando juega al fútbol.

Sora, que había regresado a cocinar, apoyó la cuchara de madera con fuerza.

―No ―dijo, con firmeza―. No lo decepcionas. ―La miró―. No eres tú la que lo decepciona.

Hikari fue lo suficientemente inteligente para cambiar de tema.

.

.

―¿Cuánto tiempo la dejarás en el horno?

―Una hora. ―Sora se quitó el delantal y se lavó las manos.

―Ay, me gustaría tanto saber cocinar… ―volvió a lamentar Hikari. Sora aún le daba la espalda.

―Cuando estés mejor puedo enseñarte, al menos a hacer chocolate ―ofreció, girándose y caminando hacia ella―. Tal vez más cerca del invierno… ya sabes… _por febrero._

Hikari se sonrojó, ¡pero se lo tenía tan merecido! Ella había comenzado a hacerle chistes sabiendo que Sora era reservada con su pareja.

Sin embargo, una vez en el baile…

―¿Dices que tú le harás a Yamato _honmei choco_ y yo puedo hacer un poco para… mi hermano o mis amigos?

Sora se sonrojó por el nuevo comentario descarado sobre su novio, pero no se amedrentó.

―Claro. Y para mi cuñado, ya sabes… le puedes hacer tú. ―Le guiñó un ojo y Hikari se sorprendió muchísimo de esa fase de Sora.

―Siempre pensé que serías muy protectora con Takeru ―cambió de tema―. Ya sabes… como Yamato cuando éramos más pequeños.

―Lo soy ―admitió, sonriendo. Seguía parada delante de Hikari―. Menos con la ropa, porque no es fácil controlarlo en eso. ―Ambas rieron―. Pero cuando nos visita, siempre me encargo de que Yamato lo acompañe hasta la puerta; a veces voy yo ―admitió―, porque él no siempre quiere entrar. ―Por un momento, el rostro de Sora se ensombreció. Enseguida, sin embargo, retomó su idea―: También soy muy protectora con su elección de novias, ya sabes… Takeru es tan mujeriego.

―¡Ni que lo digas! Últimamente me cuesta llevar la cuenta de quién es su novia del momento.

―Eso es porque lo que necesita es una _novia_ , y no simplemente esas citas para llevar a los conciertos de Yamato. ―Sora hizo silencio―. Me gustaría que tuviera una novia, ya sabes… alguien que lo conozca, que lo quiera. Que entienda a Patamon también, su situación familiar… sus miedos… ―Hikari no interrumpió. La observaba con atención―. Alguien, ya sabes… que Yamato y yo también conozcamos. Que podamos llamar _familia._

Hikari enrojeció. Se hizo la tonta, se atragantó con su te, miró hacia otro lado.

Sora era muy incisiva cuando entraba en confianza.

.

.

―¿Qué haremos ahora? ―Sora había sentado a Hikari en el sillón, había levantado sus piernas sobre la mesita ratona, le había entregado un panecillo dulce y un nuevo paquete de pañuelos. Hikari volvió a estornudar.

―¡Adornos! ―sonrió―. Traje papeles, tijeras, marcadores… podemos diseñar unas pelotas de fútbol, ¿tal vez escribirle "felicidades", o alguna frase más elocuente?

―¡Me encanta hacer cosas con las manos! ―sonrió, aplaudiendo―. Si tú cocinas, yo puedo encargarme de esto, juro que me gusta mucho.

―¡Que bueno, Hikari! Pero aun así quiero que tomes tus medicinas. ¿Dónde están? ¡Hace un rato que no las tomas!

―No me toca aún ―mintió. Sora no lo notó, aunque lo consideró―. Si me prestas lápiz y papel, puedo hacer un modelo para recortar. ―Hikari, con todo lo mal que se sentía, en ese momento brillaba.

Mientras Sora buscaba entre las bolsas que tenía alrededor, Hikari recordó que en el bolso abierto de Sora había visto un cuaderno y, sin dudarlo, y sobre todo sin detenerse a pensar si lo que hacía era correcto, lo tomó.

Sora la vio cuando ya lo había abierto.

―Hikari, ¡eso no! ―protestó, y se lo quitó de las manos.

Hikari no dejó de notar que, incluso molesta, Sora no le había gritado ni tratado con rudeza. Avergonzada, se paró a pedirle disculpas, dejando caer su manta, pero el sonrojo de Sora era mayor que el de ella y Hikari se confundió.

―Lo siento ―dijo, cuando pudo volver a hablar. Ella estaba de espaldas, guardando su cuaderno con apuro en su bolso―. No sé qué me pasó, no lo pensé ni por un momento. ―Sora no contestó―. De verdad siento haber tocado tus cosas ―lamentó, con tristeza.

Cuando Sora se giró hacia ella, sonreía.

―Hikari, siento mucho haberme puesto así. ―Se acercó―. Siéntate, por favor, ponte tu manta de nuevo. ¿Estas hojas están bien? ―Le acercó hojas de colores que evidentemente había traído para adornar la casa―. Usa el color que menos te guste, y cortaremos las pelotas en los demás, ¿te parece?

Asintió, sonrojada, y tomó un lápiz para dibujar. La miró de reojo. Ella se marchaba otra vez a la cocina, a verificar la comida, pensó… pero Sora se llevó el bolso consigo, y Hikari pensó que en realidad estaba alejándolo de ella.

.

.

―¡Cuánto talento, Hikari! Deberías hacer algo con él ―la felicitó Sora, alzando los diseños que acababa de cortar para adornar la casa.

―También me gustan tus grullas. No sabía que te gustaba la papiroflexia.

―Es un gusto de cuando era pequeña. ―Tomó entre las manos una pequeña grulla que había hecho mientras Hikari usaba los demás papeles―. Sé hacer otras cosas, pero la grulla me sale casi con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Me enseñas? ―pidió.

―¡Claro!

Hikari, expectante, la observó.

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó, confundida.

―¡Si quieres! ―sonrió.

Sora se alzó de hombros, se sentó junto a Hikari y, contenta, comenzó a explicarle.

Hikari pensó que Sora sería una muy buena docente.

Aunque no podía negar haber visto lo que había visto en ese cuaderno.

Miko las interrumpió, saltó sobre la mesita y desordenó los adornos recién cortados por Hikari.

―¡Oh, Miko! ―lamentó Hikari, aunque más que triste sonaba divertida―. Siempre me hace esto, lo siento Sora. Le gusta la atención… a veces.

Sora apoyó su pequeña grulla junto a él y le acarició la cabeza. Miko la olfateó un momento y, enseguida, le apoyó el hocico contra la palma.

―¡Oh, le gustas! Hace mucho que no lo veías.

Era un comentario inocente, pero Sora supo que también era un pequeño regaño porque, era cierto, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con ellos y más con Yamato y Takeru.

―¿Está bien si lo alzo? ―pidió―. ¡Te observaré mientras haces la grulla!

―¡Claro! ―Hikari estornudó, rio. Se limpió la nariz y, mientras Sora se sentaba frente a ella con Miko en su regazo, se esforzó en doblar y doblar otra vez la hojita que quería convertir en grulla.

.

.

―Vi un video en internet de un gato igual a Miko ―dijo Sora. Hikari ya había amontonado algunas grullas frente a sí, aunque con alas quebradas, raquíticas, alguna sin pico…―. Siempre quiero mostrártelo, pero nunca me acuerdo.

―¿Qué está haciendo ese gato? ―Hikari apoyó la última grulla. No era un caso perdido, pero sin dudas necesitaba seguir practicando―. Me gusta mucho mirar videos de gatos, ¿es gracioso?

―¡Si lo es! ―Sora se irguió, emocionada. Miko gruñó y saltó de su regazo―. ¡Oh, Miko!

―Te dije que le gusta la atención; como me hablaste a mí, se ofendió y se fue.

―El gato que es igual a Miko, el que vi en el video ―recordó―, se siente culpable porque tiró una planta al piso. ¡Es tan gracioso! Me encantaría tener uno en casa, pero me imagino que molestaría a mi madre, sus flores… ―suspiró―. Ah, cuando viva sola será.

―¿Ya sabes cómo le pondrás de nombre?

Sora lo pensó un momento, con una mano en su mentón.

―No. Me gustaría darle un nombre que lo represente a él, no uno general… no sé cómo se llama el gato de ese video…

―¿Me lo muestras? Has hablado tanto, ¡quiero verlo! Me encantan los videos de gatos.

―¡Claro!

Contentas, hablando apresuradas, se marcharon hacia la habitación de Hikari. Sora llevó los pañuelos descartables, Hikari su manta.

Detrás dejaron, olvidados, el bolso de Sora, con su teléfono prendido, y el horno con la torta… también encendido.

.

.

―¡Mira mira este! Son los _mean cats_ , ¡gatos haciendo maldades porque sí! ―gritó Sora, intentando quitarle el ratón a Hikari.

―¡No, espera, espera! Este primero, ¡es un gato que se resbala de un estante, pero se queda colgado de lo más tranquilo! ¡Sora, este primero! ―protestó.

―No no nono, ¡aquí, este video! Son perros y gatos que pelean por sus camas, ¡son tan tiernos! Ay, Hikari, ¡quiero un perro y un gato, y a Piyomon! ―exclamó, dejándose caer en la cama, suspirando.

―¡Y a Yamato! ―exclamó Hikari, riendo. Sora se irguió, seria, y Hikari se calló inmediatamente.

―¿A Yamato? ¿Tú quieres a Yamato?

Sora no estaba enojada, pero sí mortalmente seria.

―¡No, no! ―se sonrojó―. Lo digo para tú, que tendrás un perro, un gato, Piyomon… Yamato… ―susurró―. Lo siento. Sé que me extralimité.

―Está bien ―sonrió. Le apretó una mano―. Somos amigas, es normal que hagas esos comentarios… y sé que tal vez no es tan normal que _yo_ no los haga.

―¡Me parece perfecto que seas reservada con tu noviazgo! ―se apresuró a aclarar―. Por favor, no quiero que pienses lo contrario.

Sora detuvo el video que se reproducía sin supervisión.

―Tú también eres reservada. Supongo que tenemos eso en común… y por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

―Es cierto. Y Sora… ―Hikari dudó antes de continuar―. Estoy muy agradecida de que seas mi amiga y de que estés aquí, cuidándome y ayudándome a festejar a Taichi… ya sabes que no lo hubiera hecho sin ti. ―Hizo silencio―. Si no te hubieras ofrecido a venir, seguramente habrían tomado algo en algún lugar al que yo no hubiera podido ir… ―Sora la detuvo antes de que comenzara a lagrimear.

―Hikari. Somos amigas. ―Sonrió―. No te hubiera dejado sola hoy, sabiendo cuanto quieres a tu hermano y cuanto lamentaste no poder ir al partido, ganó como jugador más valioso, ya lo sabes... ¡Y tú, encima, enferma!

―Y ahora te enfermarás tú, lo siento, Sora… ¡debo ser contagiosa! ―se alejó de ella, Sora rio―. Sora ―retomó. La notó nerviosa―. Quiero confesarte que, cuando tomé tu cuaderno vi… vi unos diseños.

Sora enfocó su vista en la ventana, apretó sus manos. Hikari sabía que estaba nerviosa.

―Lo siento. Solo quiero ser sincera. ¡No lo comentaré con nadie!

―No es eso. ―Sora se paró y caminó hasta la ventana. Se apoyó mirando hacia afuera―. Yo también debo ser sincera, y creo que empezar por ti está bien. ―Se giró y, sin regresar hacia ella, enfocó su atención en la pequeña Hikari, tapada con dos mantas en su silla giratoria―. Desde muy chica sé coser, bordar… lo sabes, son cosas que se aprenden en las familias… tradicionales ―murmuró. Hikari asintió―. Pero ya hace mucho tiempo sé que, a mí… me gusta tal vez un poco más de lo esperado.

―¿Y eso que significa? ¿Estudiarás diseño de modas? Sora, ¡eso sería fantástico!

Sora sonrió.

―No sé si diseño de "modas", justamente… en realidad me gustan los kimonos, las yutakas… ¡no sé! ―rio―. No está decidido aún, ¡no cuentes nada, Hikari!

―¡Claro que no lo haré! Pero Sora… ¡me encanta esta noticia! ―Emocionada, Hikari se paró, avanzó hasta Sora, dejando caer sus mantas por el piso, enredándolas en los pies, y la abrazó―. Contagiada ya debes estar ―aclaró, riendo.

―¿Hikari? ¿Hikari estás en casa? ―escucharon, de repente.

―¿Taichi? ―preguntó Hikari, confundida―. ¡Taichi! ―gritó Hikari, agarrando a Sora de las manos, desesperadas.

―¡Le dije a Yamato que lo demorara! ¡Que me avisara cuando estaban viniendo! ―murmuró, nerviosa.

―¿Y a dónde te iba a avisar? ¿Al teléfono?

―¡Lo dejé en la sala! Y… ¡la torta! ―Hikari y Sora se miraron con terror.

―¡Se habrá quemado, Sora, tu torta! ¡Ni siquiera prestamos atención, el olor…!

―¿Sora está aquí? Esas son sus cosas ―dijo Yamato.

―¿Qué es todo este desastre que dejaron en la casa? ¡Mi mamá enloquecerá si Hikari no lo limpia antes!

―Pues más vale que estén haciendo algo importante ―dijo Takeru, ayudando, como siempre.

―Hikari, ¡¿qué hacemos?! ―Sora nunca perdía los nervios frente a un digimon maligno, ¡pero le había fallado a su mejor amigo, y a su novio, y a su cuñado!

―¡Algo importante! ―exclamó Hikari, ¡lo obvio!

―Pues… ―Sora alzó las manos, confundida.

―¡Miremos videos de gatitos!

Solo un segundo les bastó para volver a arrojarse a la silla giratoria, poner en marcha un video, tomar las mantas, los pañuelos, los remedios que Hikari no había tomado…

Taichi, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, ganador de las regionales y MVP ingresó apresurado con Yamato, el novio silencioso del que nadie hablaba y Takeru, el molesto cuñado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, el mujeriego…

Gritando como locas, exageradas, sin mirar hacia atrás… Sora y Hikari continuaban viendo videítos de animales.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas:** Sí, Chii, sí... ¡te estoy regalando un reto que me diste! ¡ups! Lo único que tengo que decir en mi defensa es que no doy a basto de cosas que hacer, y creo que me entiendes.

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado (L). Y que hoy sea tu mejor cumpleaños hasta ahora (L).

¡Gracias por sus rws!


End file.
